Experiments of the Body
by TiaofFandoms
Summary: Vampire!Shield. All he craved was a hot young thing beneath him and to drain her of her life pulse. Roman wants a play thing, while Seth wants to experiment. Nothing good will become of the agreement between the three when they decide to take advantage of a fan. Shield/OC with Ambrolleigns Slash all through out.
1. Ideas and Persuasion

Dean took a long, slow drag of his cigarette, enjoying the smooth flavor, savoring the near silence that surrounded him. It was barely evening hours as the sun set behind the small bar he was in; shadows were long and thick on the street. He sat in the furthest corner from any window, as to not be bothered by the brightness of the lingering sunlight. Deans' throat ached softly when the first group of nighttime drinkers entered, barely paying attention to him as they passed, but he couldn't care less. He was here on a mission, and he wasn't leaving until he had a beauty of his own.

The bar soon filled with appetizing bodies; blood pounding hard as some thoughts were filled sensual desires of the person adjacent of them, while other pulses were monotonously quiet from the dulling of alcohol. Every sense he had spoke to him '_Feast, feast, drink, feed, drink, thirst_,' but he forced himself to wait. He knew the longer he put it off, the sweeter the release and taste would be when he finally gave in and took someone's life. Soon, the moon shone bright as the stars accompanying it, and Dean had finally chosen who he'd feast on tonight. She had full Latin lips, long red hair, and a fake spray tan. He took a swig of his beer, and he wondered just how badly she'd scream when she would die.

He enjoyed taking the fake looking ones, simply for the sick humour he got out of watching them plead to continue their sad, daydreamers life, and the color of their eyes die out and become as useless as the things they apply on their skin. Because to him, everyone dies sooner or later. To him, humans serve as nothing more than a meal. The red head twirled her hair around a finger as she shamelessly flirted with him, agreeing to come back to his place as he lead her to his car. He slid a hand up her skirted thigh as he drove, desperate moans escaping her lips as he teased her folds, her nails digging into the leather of the car seat. He could tell she was close by her cries, and pulled his fingers away.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks. We're almost there, then you'll have a night you won't forget." He turned and have a small wink to her trembling form, nervously laughing when she seen a smile perk up on his lips. Pulling into the driveway of the massive hotel, he shut off the car and pulled her into his lap. "Keep in mind, beautiful," He forced the word through his teeth, truthfully finding her hideous, "I have two roommates, and I'm sure they would just love to get their paws on a woman like you." He quickly dove a finger beneath her panties and into her slick core. "Especially a woman as wet as you are." Her breath hitched as he pumped gently, kissing her neck before removing himself from her. They entered the hotel hastily, and he all but kicked down the door to get inside his room as quick has he could to have his way with her. Doors on then left and right connected his room to Seth and Roman's.

He covered her mouth with his hand, forcing her back against his chest as he lead her towards the bed. "Stay. Silent." He whispered into her ear, nibbling her lobe gently when he received a nod. He took a box cutter out of his pocket, cutting down the front of her thin shirt to reveal her red lacy bra.

He hated red.

He lifted her onto the bed, forcing her face into the pillows as her rear rubbed against his hips, her plush ass grinding against him as his hard on was stirring within the confines of his pants. He gave her a hard spank once he noticed her wicked grin - She did that on purpose. "Don't play dirty with me, girly. I can play it better." Her smile faded, and her mouth formed a soft O as he slid her panties off through her skirt, his tongue immediately delving between her folds. The woman gave a soft cry, fisting the blankets as he gave her another spank. "No noises. Nothing, not until I say." She nodded once more, eyes shut tight from the sting of his hand. He went back to work tasting her, lightly taking her sensitive nub between his teeth as his tongue toyed and teased her.

After a time, he could sense her getting close. Her legs quivered, back arched and breath quick against the pillow, she had already torn the bedding with her teeth trying to keep quiet. Dean pulled away quickly as she was about to come, "Greedy little bitch." He pulled on her hair, lifting and turning her over to look her in the eyes. "You think I'd let you cum first? Answer me." Her jaw moved, trying to find words, but spoke none. He slapped her across her face, grasping her neck and pushing her back onto the mattress. Her eyes were sparkling with terror as he ripped her bra off, nipping and sucking on her pert breasts as he forced her legs apart with his knee. His free hand drifted to his belt buckle, loosening and undoing his pants to free his throbbing length. Her eyes cast down, widening in shock at how thick he was.

"I want to hear you moan, bitch. Make any type of noise you want..." He hissed, pushing himself in to the hilt with a solid, quick thrust. Her yelps of pain and pleasure was music to his ears as he took her, staring into her eyes for every emotion and fear that they held, getting further aroused by her submissiveness and acceptance of what she is being used for. Dean was going so rough, so hard with her, she had to bite her lip until it bled to stop herself from screaming. A feral growl vibrated his chest as the sweet scent hit his nose, mouth watering when he caught sight of the red liquid streaming down her chin. He lapped it up, tenderly snaking his tongue into her mouth for a kiss, sucking on the small cut she had made. The warm, life sustaining fluid drove him mad with such a small taste, and it nearly sent him over the edge with pleasure.

The woman writhing beneath him also found a sick pleasure in the situation, moaning his name every few minutes, nearing her orgasm. He could feel and hear her hard pulse, and it was like the Devil himself was calling out. He caved, sinking his teeth into her neck as her shrill, deafening screams echoed around the room, the overwhelming taste of her sent him over into the abyss of pleasure, spilling his seed into her. The euphoric high from tasting her rush of adrenaline, her blood, and both of their release was like a drug to him. He loved taking his prey this way, it was the best way he knew. It was agony to make himself unlatch from her soft neck, but he felt the visual payoff was worth it. Her eyes turned black and lifeless, her jaw slack in confusion and pain as what little blood left inside her spilled out.

"You always were the messy eater, Dean." He heard Roman speak softly. Dean turned to find his Samoan friend leaning on the door frame to his room, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Would you have me any different?" Dean smiled, wiping a bit of blood off his chin, looking back to admire the carcass of his meal. Romans careful, deliberate footsteps behind him was followed by a hand on his shoulder, and a mouth on his neck. He sighed in contentment and tilted his head for easier access, "Where's Seth?"

"He's still out getting his... We have time to go a round or two without him." He purred, nipping at a weak point in his neck as his tattooed arm slid around his partners waist, finding its way beneath his shirt.

"Not even going to wait, are you?" He groaned, his chest heaving gently and his hand finding a way to Romans pants, smiling once he felt the tent that protruded.

"Hell no." Roman turned Deans head with a kind hand to lick at his pink, blood stained lips. His mouth opened for the larger man willingly, moaning when one of his nipples were tugged. "You know how hot it makes me to see you feed." He took his mouth greedily, molding their lips together. "Before we go too far... Seth and I had a conversation after you left." Dean gave an exasperated groan and pushed his friend away.

"I told him before, I don't want another coven mate! He can take the idea and shove it up his ass." He shoved the lifeless body to the side of the bed, laying down and kicking off his pants unceremoniously.

"That's not it, babe." He shook his head, crawling on the bed to rest beside Dean, head propped up on his hand. "He wants to experiment on a fan. You don't have to agree now, just mull it over." He added quickly upon seeing the incredulous look he was being given. "It will end in her dying if it fails, if you're worried."

"Her?" Dean quirked a brow. Seth had never considered or took an interest in women before, why the sudden change? Was their threeway relationship boring him now?

"Yes, her. He wants to see if one of us can survive on a single human, given how far apart we have feasts. We're aging, we don't need to feed as often now." He shook his head for extra emphasis, truly believing the idea has value.

"And if this... little experiment doesn't work." He gazed up and down the big man beside him, "We won't do it again?" His arms crossed, lips pursed in consideration. He nearly hummed with pleasure, head lolling back slightly when his cock was caressed slowly by Romans smooth fingers.

"Not ever again, baby." He murmured, getting into his knees to place an array of small licks onto Deans pelvis, deliberately avoiding touching his length with his tongue. "All I need to do is make a single call," The tip of his tongue licked his lovers head swiftly, "And he'll bring one home." Deans hand made its way to his long black hair, brushing his hair into his shoulder, entangling his hand in his hair to hold him in place.

"And you will make that call. Right after finishing what you started, pretty boy."

* * *

Alright! That's the first chapter, ladies and gents! Leave reviews, tell me what you think! They next chapter will continue where this left off, so prepare thine ovaries for blowjobs and a sexy three way. This is probably going to be the shortest chapter, because I had only written it in a day or so. The next will be much longer. I am hoping on updating this every Friday, and Monday if its late

Update April 18 2014: Minute word errors fixed, I.E shaking has now been replaced with snaking.


	2. The Entrapment Pt 1

AN: First off, send my baby girl 'fandomfanatic' on tumblr some love, because without her, a good chunk of this chapter would have been rewritten, because my tablet broke, and I could not retrieve the full chapter off the SD card. She is pretty much my beta, so she had a few snippets. I had to really grind to finish this chapter because of it, so reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"_And you will make that call. Right after finishing what you started, pretty boy._"

Roman had a hard time keeping back his grin from the victory. His lips took his length gently, nursing on his head lightly before taking him in deep. Dean let out a groan, the massaging movements of his tongue against his length seeming too pleasurable to be real after months without having this treat his lover was giving him. He almost bucked when he felt his teeth teasingly graze him. "You tryn' to kill me?" He almost laughed, his head falling back on the bed with his chest heaving softly.

"If I was, I would have taken you already. Dry." Roman murmured between licks and slurps, looking up at him with a devilish darkness in his eyes. He released his length with a small 'pop,' his mouth focusing on his balls, eliciting another moan from Dean – They were one of his most sensitive features, and Roman adored the husky noises he made when they were touched in any sensual manner. The pleasure he was giving was relentless, yet he always kept him on edge. The Samoan wanted to savor this moment, devour everything he had to offer and more.

"You monster..." He heard his lover groan after a few minutes, fisting his hand in the sheets to stop himself from tugging on his long locks. His lips now held his head loosely, his tongue circling and greedily lapping at every drop of pre-cum that oozed out.

"Say it." Roman started to pump him firmly, nipping his thigh. "You know what I want to hear." Dean gave an exasperated moan, pounding the mattress with his fist a few times in desperation. "Say it, baby..." He slowly, deliberately encased his cock in his mouth once more, and held it in this throat for as long as he could.

The blue-eyed man caved, crying out, "I'm yours, Roman! I crave to be used and manhandled by you - FUCK ME!" He practically whimpered when he felt Roman shift, taking off then tight grey shirt to reveal his tanned chest, swiftly pulling down his gym pants just enough to let his rock hard length. He was far from average size, a thick vein traveling down the side of his length before circling up his head.

"That's more like it." He took control, immediately lifting Dean and practically tossing him on to his stomach, pinning him on top of the dead lifeless body that was forgotten in their lust. "I'm going to make you scream _pretty boy._" He spat out the last words, mocking his earlier dominance. Roman loved it when he was submissive, if only for the fact that he can hear him utter more cries and pleas for sex. He spread apart Deans ass cheeks, marveling at the lovely sight of him so willing.

"No stretching, please just go…!" He heard him beg, pressing his forehead into the still warm, deceased woman's shoulder. Roman complied, spitting a generous amount on to his tight ass before teasing his head at his entrance; his moans were getting more desperate, almost painful to listen to as he slowly inched his way inside. They both released nearly silent _Oh's_ and _Ah's_ in the moment, the feeling of his hole clamping down on him, engulfing him tighter than he had felt in a while. With a solid, quick thrust, his entire length was buried to the hilt inside, causing Dean to yelp a curse, biting down on the woman's arm to stop his yelps from reaching the outside halls. His pace was steady and slow, finding a pace that wouldn't hurt him; it was torturous, but with time, his thrusts were causing small slapping noises.

"God... Fuck!" Deans head was pulled back by the hair for a rough, passionate kiss. He could still taste his own sex on his lips, and it made him feel like the cheap whore he had earlier – He _needed _this. He needed to made a bitch, to be fucked raw until he could not even move afterward. And Roman was more than happy to fill this wish, having done it a few occasions before. It was a definite change from taking their meals privately, or in a group orgy between them and their meals; it was so much more personal this way.

"You like this, baby? Huh?" Roman gave him a hard slap on the ass, "You enjoy being my little fuck slut? Say it!" His head fell back, his long hair falling in a mess on his back, sticking to his skin. Deans voice was hoarse, nearly fading out mid-sentence as he attempted to say it. He flinched as he was slapped across the cheek. "Louder!"

"_I love being your fuck slut, Roman! I want to be used by you, treat me like the filthy boy I am!"_ He barked, his eyes shutting tight as the larger mans speed increased. Dean could tell by his sporadic pace he was close, and it would be impossible for both to hold back much longer. "Cum in me...!" He begged, the thoughts of his hot, sticky fluids flooding his tight hole was incredibly enticing as his hand wrapped around his length, pumping himself with a similar rhythm to his lovers thrusts.

"I will, bitch, and you will hold in every drop." Roman moaned, resting his head on Deans back as he gave a final push of his hips, sending himself as deep as he could inside to release his load. "Yes...!" He cried, a shudder shaking his body as Deans wet cavern clamped down even harder as he released his own load onto the sheets. Roman let his body collapse on top of his partner, pinning him place as they lay there in ecstasy for a few minutes to catch their breath and recollect their senses.

"Ro... Don't you dare tell Seth I let you fuck me on a dead body." Dean raised his rear little higher, grinding himself against the Samoan to snap him out of the exhaustion he was in. "He's been wanting me to do that with him." He could feel Romans laugh pulse through his body, and it was like gentle music compared to the previous rough, feral voice he was using moments ago.

"I wouldn't worry about it, this never happened." He kissed a trail up his spine, shoulder, then his neck, inhaling his musky scent. "May I make that call now?" He nibbled on his ear, tasting the sweat that layered over his skin.

"Only if you have to." He groaned, truthfully wanting to stay like this a few minutes longer. Roman pulled them both up, arms wrapping around Deans chest and waist. He secretly craved this closeness, this warmth that spread through him when they had time to themselves away from wrestling. _No wonder Seth hoards him so much,_ Dean thought, sighing in contentment as he could feel his lovers breath against his neck.

While they were enjoying their closeness, Seth was having a particularly hard time finding who he was going to claim as a meal. He had tried two bars, two night clubs, and a diner and not a single woman or man had caught his fancy enough for him to make an attempt to feast. He was practically a household name, and yet not a single person approached him! "This is insane..." He said under his breath, looking around the rave he was in. The bright colors and high beats of the music entranced those around him, and it made it easy for him to sense who was having a good time and who was feeling bad, as nearly everyone's pulse was as fast as a bullet. Usually, there was one or two guys who had their love break up with them at a party, and their pulse was off-beat, slow, or nearly silent with their emotional pain. Those were who he found prey on, they were the easiest to take to bed with his powerful seductions.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he nearly jumped through his skin at the sudden movement.

'_Dean liked the idea. Be late, Sethie.- Ro' _He smiled at the text, quickly replying back as he could barely contain the excitement building in him.

_'Any idea what type of girl you guys want? - S'_

_'Curvy. Fangirl. Hair a bit shorter than yours, no blondes! Virgin, but not stupid. - Ro' _Seth could almost feel the frustration ooze out of him. A virgin? Was he kidding?

_'Thats a rare find, Joe. I've been out for hours and I haven't seen a single fan! We'll have to take extra care if I find her. Might not exist! - S' _Pouting, he looked around the room to see if there was anyone even close to the description they wanted. Sometimes he loved the fact that his friends were picky, and right now was not one of those times. He thought about mingling on the dance floor as minutes passed and not a single text was received.

_'Stop complaining, two-tones and get the job done. Don't come into the main bedroom until you find one. - Dean' _He had to re-read what was written a few times. Dean hardly ever used his phone, and when he did he was either pissed or horny. _Christ, what have I gotten myself into?_ He thought, outwardly groaning, trying to think of where he could find a woman like this. But all the signings and conventions was long shut down and he was sure all the fans would be on their way home by now.

_Unless... Wait..._ _Wait just a goddamn minute._

Seth knew a few hardcore fans, it was natural. He was the charismatic face of the group, fans were naturally inclined to travel towards him. He recalled a girl the three of them had argued over in the past a city or two away, but it was years ago. He could barely remember her real name, but she _had_ given him her number.

* * *

"_I don't care if she was on her knees begging and bleeding, you will not touch anyone else!" Dean yelled across the room. Roman was placed between him and Seth. It was a few years after Seth had joined them, making their little clique become a trio, and he was still learning his place as a submissive below Dean._

"_I didn't even come on to her first! I'm not even sure if I like her; I've told you before, I only want men right now! I have no plan to do anything with her!" He held his arms out defensively, confused by the whole situation. Was he really this insecure about their relationship?_

"_Doesn't matter! You should have said no! Do you know how bad it could be if people knew any of our numbers? Huh?" He stepped closer, now a foot away from Seth. Romans large hands were placed over both their chests, hoping his touch would help them keep their senses. He really would rather not have to pay out the ass for repairing another room, like how their last fight ended. "They would track our location, what if we were feeding when they found us?" Now they could tell he was just very worried – That situation would never happen. They were all more careful than that._

"_You both need to quiet it the hell down!" The Samoan spoke up for the first time since the fight started. "Dean, we both know he wouldn't be that stupid. He was able to survive as a wrestler and a vampire without being discovered long before he met us, I think he could manage a rabid fan tracking his phone!" He turned back towards Seth, "You need to realize this isn't Indie anymore. The WWE Universe fans are a lot worse than what you are experienced with. I think we all just need to simmer down by this point, because what is done, is done." His hands lowered slowly, Dean backing off gradually, his neck twitching a few times and rolling his shoulders._

"_He needs punished." He hissed, fists clenching and releasing a few times, his baby blue eyes were sparked with fire._

"_He does..." Roman smiled softly, glad the air among them changed. "Seth, bend over." The two-toned mans' eyes pleaded with him, shaking his head as he tip toed over to the bed._

"_Please no, I don't think I could handle it again..." He bit his lip to stop it from quivering, unbuckling his belt as he looked between his two dominant lovers. _

"_Too damn bad. We told you the conditions, you know this would happen." Roman licked his upper lip as he reached under the bed, grabbing a long, wooden cane. Seth almost cried as he bent over, clenching his teeth as he expected the first thwack on his bottom._

* * *

The woman they had argued about, that is who Dean wanted! _Damn him to all bloody Hell._ He pounded on the table he sat at, causing a nicely sized crack down the middle. He got up, quickly exiting the ravers club and eagerly racing to his car for the warmth of its heater, away from the cold of the night. He pulled out his phone again, quickly scrolling through his contacts. She was the only unnamed one, he would be lucky if she even watched WWE anymore, or even liked him still. His fingers were a blur to his own eyes as he sent her a message.

_'Remember me? - S'_

He remembered her every feature. Soft, slightly pouted lips, her hair was black with blue tips, length a bit shorter than his own, large hips and ample breasts, small waist, pale skin with a few small brown beauty marks here and there, with hazel eyes. Her smile could light up any room, they all liked her – Except for Dean, of course. She was almost the definition of curvature to Seth and Roman, and the confidence carrying those curves could kill. His phone buzzed, breaking his thought process admiring the memory of the amazing woman.

_'I don't know who else this could be. I only know one person with an S in their name... Sethie? - DR' _ His smile reached his ears.

_'Bingo, sweetheart. I'm sorry I haven't texted you for so long. You know how it is, girly. Work work work. - S'_ He prayed she bought that line. He could not afford to mess this up, this was such a great opportunity! He was really tired of hiding bodies, and he hoped she would be happy to meet him.

_'Haha, its alright dude. Hey, why are you up so late? It's almost two. Shouldn't you be on the road or something? - DR' _He revved the engine of his car, hastily pulling out of his parking stall. He recalled where the convention center was where they first met, and he was on auto-pilot there.

_'Nah, we already recorded RAW. We have a few days to ourselves. Hey, I'm in the area, if you're interested in some fun. - S'_

_'Ah... Sure. Where? I'm home right now. We could meet up at a bar or something? - DR'_ This was almost too perfect; she was playing right into his hand!

_'How bout that center where we first met? I will gladly drive you anywhere you want, cutie ;) - S'_ He may have sent the wrong idea with that text, but he _was_ planning on having sex with her once he had her in their hotel.

_'Oh you're funny. I live a block away from there. Meet at the front door. See you soon, sexy. - DR'_

* * *

Denise couldn't believe it. Seth Rollins had actually remembered her, had actually texted her, and she didn't care if it was a booty call! He was sex personified, and she would take every bit of attention she could get from him. She quickly slipped out of her pajamas and into a pair of tight, torn jeans and her Hounds of Justice shirt, which she modified to be a tank. _He should get a kick out of this._ She thought, realizing it was very similar to the outfit she had met him in. It was almost too good to be real, she had to slap herself to make her believe this wasn't a dream! She ran her hands through her knotted hair, not caring that a few strands were pulled out in her haste, nearly tripping over her own feet as she slammed her apartment door and raced to her car.

_I don't think I'll ever forget tonight._ She thought to herself, but the night had barely begun. Poor Denise had no clue what exactly she was in store for.

AN:

Dun... dun... DUNNN! Review ladies n' gents! Sadly I do not believe I will be able to catch tonight's Smack down, but if plans change, I'll be sure to leave a review for it on tumblr. See you next week sweeties!

Update April 17 2014: Grammatical errors, double words, added and fixed sentences to make more sense and fix a few OOC sentences.


	3. The Entrapment Pt 2

**Quick AN: **This was late because of a few real life issues, and I was unable to finish it up on Wrestlemania because of the Streak Ending. My hear sunk, I could not focus on anything but that fact for hours, my heart would not be into this fanfiction if I started writing then. I sobbed for well over 20 minutes.

This chapter involves alcohol and drugs that make people go sleep-sleep without them knowing it. Slight non-con, as well as Shield shirtless with their masks from Wrestlemania. Kay? Kay. This chapter is a doozy because I'm covering the initial starting ground for their experiment to take place. Read on!

* * *

She was right on time due to her rushing – Denise would never miss an opportunity like this! Not with how much she idolized him. He was standing there, stunning without a jacket on, his biceps distracting her for a few seconds as she made her way towards him. They exchanged a grand hug, reveling in the feel and touch of each others bodies.

"I'm so glad you could make it out here," Seth spoke softly during the embrace, "My night is so dead. I can't stand being alone right now." He held her close, shockingly so as he said it. _Is he for real?_ She thought.

"What happened, Sethie?" Denise's lips curved down in a pout, sending his blood pumping into a small frenzy of desire. Plush lips were his weakness. "Did someone do something wrong?" Her fingers played with a small lock of his darkened hair, wrapping and twirling it around her index finger.

"I just feel like the guys are brushing me off more, you know?" His eyes were trying to hide his false hunger, but she couldn't tell; he has almost made the practice of lying with his eyes an art, as they expressed hurt and deprivation. "I just feel like they're getting fed up with me."

"Don't you worry, I'm sure they're just getting upset because you're getting more mic time than them." Her smile was kind and courteous, trying to soothe his mind. "I'm sure once they start getting more time, they'll be back to normal." The words passed through him like wind, but he continued to wear the mask of the victim.

"I hope so. You know how much they mean to me." He pet her hair softly, taking a half step back from her afterward. "Thank you again for coming. Is there a specific place you would like to go, or shall I surprise you?" His brows perked up, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"This is a night of surprises – Take me anywhere." She winked at him, biting her lower lip playfully.

"If you insist." He lead her to his car, opening and closing the door for her before he entered. The car ride was short due to his speeding, but she enjoyed that thrill and excitement; she fed off of it just as Seth did. "Club Fasaria... Have you been here before?" He cocked his brow as they entered the cold night air once more, his mouth slightly agape as he eyed her curves when Denise stretched her spine back, arms over her head. _Now I see why Dean was so upset, I didn't pay attention before._ Her Shield shirt, which she had cropped short shy of the emblem, rose during the stretch. The stretch showed off a tattoo of the blue Cerberus version of the Shield emblem, with their names written along the bottom curve where the words ' of Justice' should be. His own name was at the very bottom, and to the left he could just barely see the ending of Deans name, and the beginning of Romans to the right. _During the signing, my name must have shown but not theirs. _

"I can't say I have. But I heard their name means 'Trouble.'" It was shocking how quickly she was able to brush off his ogling; Denise had half expected it.

"It does. Perhaps we might just get into a little trouble, then?" His sly grin made her pulse quicken -Oh how he _loved_ that sound! His mouth watered and became more ravenous with the sweet, thumping sound. They entered the club, and it was noisy, it was crowded, it was perfect. Club Fasaria was the classic dance scene; silver leather seats, silver details on every wall and multi-color dance floor with poles strategically placed through out the building for party girls to have fun on. Purple, red, blue, and green lights spun and flashed, and a softly lit strobe was above the bar. They ordered their drinks, reserving a booth in the quieter, cooler part of the building towards the front doors.

"How could your night be dead with places like this?" Denise laughed, shifting her hair behind her ear. She looked so innocent at this moment, he thought it would be a shame he would ravish her and use her for his somewhat sick idea. A fan like her would most definitely be dinner and a show, especially if they managed to get her relaxed enough to make her orgasm. Except for Seth, they had all had their fair share of women, and they agreed that watching them reach their peak was quite magical. Roman once offered Seth if he had wanted to watch him take a girl, to see what their release looked like but he always declined.

"My morning was full of excitement, it's only fair for my night to be dead." Seth shrugged, a smile still on his lips.

They had danced, drank, (Although he wasn't even effected by it, he learned to mimic its effects), and soon became the hit of the party as word spread that a WWE Superstar was in the building. Denise chose to make every woman jealous, making herself as close as possible to him during every song. When they took a break, they conversed and he had learned she was fresh out of college, with hopes of becoming a photographer, as well as that her family had practically disowned her.

"So, none of your family wants to contact you? Not even a sibling or a cousin?" He asked, slipping a small pill into her second martini as she was bending over to retie her shoe beneath the table. The pill fizzed, then dissipated within seconds, mixing into the drink. She had just started the drink, as she was taking her time enjoying herself that night. They had only been out an hour.

"Nope, no siblings, and I never met any cousins. I still don't know why they did what they did, I never got an explanation out of them." When she arose, her hair was flurried, causing him to laugh. "Huh?" He shifted close to her, thighs touching as he fixed and smoothed her hair back down. Their eyes locked, his soft, rich chocolate eyes to her sparkling hazel ones, and it felt like time passed a bit slower. _Will he...?_ Her thoughts were answered, his lips meeting hers. She could taste the strawberry beer he drank earlier mixing with her martini, and he just tasted _so damn good_, she couldn't resist running her fingers through his hair.

He eagerly licked and nipped at her lower lip, finding their plumpness so delicious, he couldn't help biting down on them just hard enough to make them slowly bleed. She pulled away, her breath uneven as she stared up at him with confused, delirious, and lustful eyes. "I need a drink." She said quietly, untangling her fingers from his hair as she quickly knocked back her drink. _Why the hell did I just do that. You know what you did, you came here for this purpose, what else did you expect? Quit arguing with yourself, he's trying to get your attention!_ Denise argued with herself for a short time, hardly paying attention to him as she tried to focus on getting her heart rate under control again.

"I'll be right back." He gave her a peck on the cheek as he rushed towards the bathroom to send a text to his Samoan partner.

_'Just gave her my dose of sleepy time. Then I get to check for the V-card. - S'_

_'Be quick, he's getting bored. Not sure if I can handle much more torture. - Ro'_

_'You know you love it, bitch. - S'_ He turned the screen off the phone, big grin on his face as he made his way back to their seat. He almost jumped with excitement when he noticed the drug taking effect – She had her head rested against the leather backing of the booth, almost curled into a ball and yawning.

"Aw, did someone stay up to late?" He cooed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling Denise into his lap and caressing the skin of her hip. She nodded lazily, a small moan escaping her lips with the slight movement. "I'll take you home if you'd like?"

"Yes, please..." Seth almost melted at that moment – She sounded so child-like and angelic, he almost felt guilty with what he had planned. But he had to remind himself, _I wanted this to happen. I brought it up. _

"Come 'ere, baby girl." He lifted her gently to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist so she was pressed into his side. He supported her all the way to his car, giving a smile and brief nod to the bouncer saying that she had one too many, and she was starting to feel its effects. As soon as her head hit the back of the seat, she was out cold.

* * *

When she awoke, she could not tell what time it was, where she was, or how she had gotten there. It looked like she was in a corner of a hotel room, but it was too dark to tell for sure. _Alright... Think, Denny, you were at home... a text... Seth... Seth Rollins! _It hit her like a ton of bricks, her chest heaving as she realized her arms and legs were bound to a chair. It was cool to the touch, it had to be metal, but _where the royal hell was she?_ Denise started to shake her head, tears forming as she realized the rope was too tight for her to free herself, and she felt the tightness of rope on her chest constrict her breathing.

"H-Hello?" She whimpered out, squirming in her seat. She could hear the rustling of shoes against boots in the distance, a door opening, footsteps again, then a nice, loud slam of the door. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Well look who finally woke up..."

"Pleasant dreams, Sleeping beauty?"

"Sorry for the awkward resting position, I just thought you would look nice like this."

"I like the designs you did on her chest with the rope, very... delicate. I didn't know you had it in you, Dean."

_What? What?_ _Dean... Seth... Roman... The Shield?!_ Her thoughts were frantic and pleading, words wanting to be said but fell flat as soon as she attempted to say anything.

"No, no, no, sweetheart," Her chair was tilted back roughly, taking her breath away with the quickness of it. What she seen was as terrifying as it was arousing; Dean Ambrose, shirtless with the lower half of his face covered by a mask, painted to have teeth and fangs. She looked to the left and right, and Roman and Seth were right beside him peering at her, both shirtless with the same mask. "You see, you don't want to raise that pulse anymore than what you already have. Seth here hasn't ate yet... And he is ravenous..." His words sent chills up her spine, confusing her as well. He gave her an odd look, brows furrowed, "I'd imagine you don't know what I am talking about, but you will find out. You a virgin, girly?"

"Y-Yes." She tried making her voice strong, wanting to appear as if she wasn't completely phased by this, but she failed – Her voice was quiet as a mouse, and as shaken as a child after a spanking. Romans eyes crinkled, and Denise assumed he was smiling, as Seth was starting to chuckle.

"Told you she's perfect!" Seth said, laying his hands on Deans back to massage him gently. Roman gave an amused look at his two toned friend.

"Alright," He spun her around, revealing their full forms. They were all in sneakers and gym shorts, save for Dean who wore nothing but boxers, and she could tell they were hard, as the tents between their legs were obvious. "Denny, can I call you Denny?" Before she could reply, "Good, because we're going to get real friendly over the next while. We. _Own_. You. No arguments, no pleads that you promise not to tell anyone this happened, because we all know that's total bullshit." He knelt down, to look at her square in the eyes. "You're going to suck our cocks. Let us fuck you. And let us drink your blood. Got that, Denise?"

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" She whispered, tears flowing once more. "That's it, I'm dreaming. I fell asleep texting my best friend, dreamed I went on a date with Seth and now its some twisted sexual nightmare." Denise nodded slowly, trying to convince herself. The three of them tried to hold back their laughs of pity as they watched her break down. "And somehow my subconscious wants you three to suck my blood. Fucking vampires, this has to be a dream, they don't exist!"

"Oh honey, we do exist and we don't sparkle, either." Roman shook his head walking closer to her to crouch down on her left side. He stroked her arm gently, sighing with pleasure at how smooth her skin was, and pulled down his mask. His mouth opened wide, showing large white fangs grow in place of where his short, human canines used to be. Denise could not help the scream that bubbled up in her chest, and nearly bit down on Roman's hand that tried to cover her mouth, her hazel eyes wild with fear. Seth came up behind her, replacing Romans hand and started to hush her gently, nuzzling his nose into her rose scented hair. It seemed to help calm her down a bit, ceasing her screams and cries as she silently sobbed, eyes shifting occasionally between the three men surrounding her.

"I think baby girl needs more sleepy time." Seth murmured, feeling legitimately sorry for the scare Roman had just given her.

"N-No..." Denise shook her head, trying to find some sense of logic and reality to grasp onto, trying to clear her head.

"No? So you'd rather me put you to work now, forcing my cock down your throat? 'Cause I will." Deans eyes shot up in disbelief and humor, head nodding for emphasis. Her jaw went slack, at loss of words yet again. "I'll take that as a 'Yes.'" He stood up, quickly pulling out his purple tipped shaft. Seth squeezed open her jaw, delving a few fingers inside her mouth.

"Bite and you will be punished, swallow and you will be rewarded." Seth hissed in her ear, using his other hand to hold her head still. She gave a small nod, eyes watering as she felt the gravity of the situation, and Seth removed his fingers. The bitter taste of his leather gloves made her mouth go dry. Dean straddled the metal chair easily, as it was small, and tapped the tip of his cock against her lips, lightly thrusting his hips to send his head into her mouth, her tongue resting very flat in her mouth in order to fit his girth.

"Suck it, come on." He ordered, grabbing the back of her head. She instantly went to work, trying her hardest to suck and massage his length with her tongue. "That's it..." He moaned, head falling back with his lips pursed.

"She any good?" Roman asked, getting up to kiss her forehead and stroking her cheek, feeling the bulge of Deans cock through her skin. He didn't seem to be as rough as his blue eyed love and two toned ninja, because with that simple touch and peck of the lips, he shown the most kindness that any of them had given her so far.

"Her mouth is so small, its tight." Dean gave a hard thrust of his hips, sending his length deeper into her throat. "Come on, Denise. Use that tongue, its there for a reason." He groaned, slapping her gently. Tears were forming in thicker streams, and her nose soon started to drip with mucus. "You're such a dirty bitch, aren't you?" He pulled out his cock, grasping her neck and looking her right in the eyes. "Answer me."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Petrified, she played along. She would be lying if she said she did not find _some_ enjoyment in this. _I do have them tattooed on my body. I have fantasized this, why am I crying?_ _This is not what I had expected!_ Denise gasped at first, catching her breath before she looked to Roman, then staring up at Dean. Seth still had a tight grip on her mouth, and she was sure she would have a bruise from it in the morning. "Please... I-I'll do what you want just please untie me... " She pleaded, her body aching from the restraints. She could already feel the bruises beneath the ropes on her chest. _Christ, how long was I out, anyway?_ She thought for a few moments as the three around her pondered their decision. She was slightly surprised to see Dean backing a way a few feet, tugging at his length as he thought.

"I don't see why not." Roman walked over to a nearby dresser, pulling out a switch blade from a drawer as she felt Seth release all hold on her, laughing quietly behind her. Denise noted that it appeared blood stained as he used it on the ropes, goosebumps raising on her flesh as his fingers and knuckles brushed the bare skin where her shirt rose up. "Now make him cum with those darling hands of yours, Denise." He whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe gently before backing away. Her body ached, but she managed to get her body to crawl towards Dean, grasping his length gingerly as she started to lick and caress him with her mouth. "That's good, take him in." Roman moved to sit behind her on his knees, softly gathering her hair to control her movements; he nipped and kissed her neck and shoulder, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Fuck, she does so much better with her hands..." Dean groaned, hands resting on his hips as he looked down at her sucking him off. Denise fondled, rolled, massaged, and squeezed during just the right moments, he was practically cumming down her throat with how much pre-cum was oozing out. "No." He pulled out of her mouth hastily, holding both her wrists with one hand as he jacked off with the other. Dean came, offloading a generous amount onto her mouth and cheeks, a few droplets landing on Roman's arms. "This bitch doesn't deserve my cum yet." Dean spoke breathlessly, grinning wide when he seen his Samoan partner lick at her cheek, earning a small whimper and moan from Denise as he lapped up the cum.

"Your time with us has just begun..." Roman murmured, nipping her ear once again. "Get used to this, baby girl." He swiped a finger in Deans cum on her other cheek, letting her lick it off his finger. "There will be a lot more where this came from."

* * *

**AN:** This will more than likely be updated or tweaked later this week, as it is nearly 1:00 AM for me and I am stressed and sweating like crazy from summer heat. Enjoy! Review! Next chapter will include Denise getting her first bite.

UPDATE: Small tweaks with lay out, one or two word changes, beta reading.

Update April 17 2014: Sentence changes, grammar edits. Nothing major.


	4. Pain and Pleasure Pt 1

AN: Yes, ladies and gents, this took an extra week-ish because I have never written this sort of non-con deflowering. No, I didn't initially intend this to happen this way, yes I get a sick pleasure out of this, and no I am not a man, yes I am a female. So cool your shit if you want to start ranting in the reviews and PM's about how rape is wrong. We all know that.

I dont think any of the things Denise does in this chapter onward is going to be the 'Norm' for anyone in any type of situation like this, real or fictional. It was difficult writing this, I will be blunt. The scene might be short, but damn, was it hard. I just didn't know any other way to go about it.

* * *

Seth had dragged Denise by her hair towards the bed shortly after, nearly ripping out a handful of hair in the process before stripping her completely bare. She barely had time to react or before Dean grabbed her by her waist, pressing her against him as he sat on the bed; he was still hard, which surprised her. His friends had instantly started taking turns nipping and suckling at her chest and neck, and they didn't even bother wiping off the rest of the cum that was slowly drying on her cheek. Deans hands traveled up and down her sides, testing how supple and her skin was – He could only bite so hard before he would reach bone, he needed to find just the right spot to try her blood. He refused to bite anywhere the bite would show, in case she had to go outside.

Denise shuddered and squirmed as she felt Deans long length probe and slip between her legs, not entering her, but rather teasing her.

"Relax, I won't take you _there_ just yet, little virgin." She could almost hear the sick smile in his voice. "I was thinking of another tight hole... Leave, both of you." He waved them off, a sad unfair look in their eyes.

"Treat her nicely, Dean..." Seth smirked, letting Roman go through the door first. "I want to make her scream, first." He shut the door quietly, instantly looking for his Samoan lovers lips as his strong arms pressed him against the nearest wall with a thud. For a moment, he was glad he was in his own room now, because if he wasn't, he would owe Roman for whatever object was knocked off the wall.

As Seth and Roman were exploring each others bodies like lovers kept apart by time and distance reunited, Dean had forced Denise's face into the mattress, shivering with anticipation and nervousness as her cheeks were spread gently. She had a fair idea what he was going to do, but was surprised when she felt the warmth of this tongue sliding over her pink, pert asshole; she had expected a thick wad of spit instead, followed by the pain of him entering her rear. On the back of her mind, she actually applauded herself for going through the pain of waxing earlier that week.

"So..." He drawled on between licks, his tongue probing her entrance, his thumb teasing and stretching her hole, "Freaking..." He gave a hard spank, shaking her rear afterward, admiring the hand print. "Gorgeous." He laid a hand on the small of her back, pressing down lightly as he adjusted himself upright, the tip of his shaft resting right at her entrance. "Seems almost a shame that no one else has experienced your body..." His hand slid onto her left breast, teasing her nipple.

"N-Not the first..." Denise gasped, biting into the sheets. Her nipples were a sensitive area. "M-My friend..." She started to giggle from nervousness and nostalgia, "She was first." She almost screamed when he slapped her ass with both hands as hard as he could.

"Did I say you could speak?" He asked, now bent over behind her , his breath hot on her ear as he brushed back the hair that veiled her face.

"No, Sir..." She whimpered, her body sinking as much as she could into the bed. He terrified her in moments like this, so much so that she had almost wished he would penetrate her already just to get the moment over with. Dean pulled on her hair gently, lifting her head so his lips was right against her ear.

"I'm going to make you scream. And you will enjoy whatever I give you." He bit down on her neck, not to suck her blood, but to cause a mark. She groaned and writhed beneath him, her skin crawling with his every touch he gave her. "Now scream, bitch." He gave one hard thrust, and entered her tight ass to the hilt. Denise gave a single loud yell, her jaw tense and open, eyes wide with the pain. She was glad, that he bothered to stretch her, even if it was minimal. His hips held still, letting her body stretch to his size for a few moments before pulling out at an agonizingly slow pace, and sliding back in quickly, his body eager to be enveloped by her warmth once more.

Denise groaned with every movement, biting her lip until it bled to stop herself from screaming when he decided to pick up the pace. "Fuck!" She cried, a strange feeling jolting up her spine as he brushed a few fingers over her clit. _No, no, no, I can't start to like this... It's gross!_ She bit her lip muffling a moan as the strange feeling became pleasant, her body pushing back on his hips to send him deeper inside, barely noticing the fact that he spanked her with every moan she made. Her ass was soon red and swollen with his relentless hand slapping her rear, making her body cry with a strange, painful desire. It was as if she needed this treatment.

"You're gonna keep my cum," Dean said between heavy breaths, the speed and force of his thrusts causing his body to ache, "In your ass, bitch." And she gladly nodded, her throat too sore to answer verbally. It wasn't long until he came within her, his hot, thick, sticky cum painting her insides. He pulled out, causing Denise to feel increasingly empty inside. That emptiness was soon replaced with a powerful, excruciating pain between her legs.

He had forced himself inside her virgin pussy, and she would have been dry if it weren't for his circling, massaging movements on her clit. She didn't try to hide her screams then, she let loose and wailed, vocalized her pain. It was too difficult not to, it felt as if she was being split in two as he let his hips move – He didn't bother waiting for her to adjust, tears soon staining her cheeks.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!" A booming voice broke his concentration, his hips stalling mid thrust. She was very thankful in that moment, that Roman had entered when he did. Denise didn't know how much more she could take of Dean if he kept up his pace.

"What does it look like?" She felt him shrug, pull out and curse. "You bleed like a motherfucker, you know that?" Dean grabbed her ass once more and turned her on her side. She looked Roman right in the eyes, the pain of the ache between her legs causing her to groan, her spine quaking with the stress from what had just occurred. Both of their eyed widened as they looked at her legs, a large area of her thigh dripping with blood.

"You asshole..." Roman said through barred teeth, his chest puffing out with rage. "We said be careful and you do this?" She forced herself to curl into a ball and back into the headboard, trying to make herself as small as possible as Dean got up and confronted the Samoan.

"You knew how I treat my virgins, Roman, do you really think she'd be any different?" His cocky attitude reared its ugly head, something he rarely tried to stop.

"I expected you to be nice for once, guess I thought wrong, now get out of my sight before I tear _your_ ass in two." He pressed his forehead against Deans, arms tense and flexed with his hands in fists. He looked truly primal as he opened his mouth, a deep growl and hiss vibrating in his throat as his fangs were exposed. Dean mimicked the growl with his own fangs barred, muttering under his breath as he turned towards his bathroom. Roman kept his eyes on Dean the whole way until the door was shut, and the shower was turned on. Roman slowly turned his head back towards Denise, the previous anger in his eyes replaced with pity, sadness and regret. His shoulders fell, rounded off, and eyes squinting in emotional pain.

"I am so, so incredibly sorry." He breathed, holding his hands up, open as he lowered himself at the knees to appear less threatening; his whole stature seemed to say _'I blame myself' _and she wouldn't hold that against him. "May I carry you to a safer room?" Roman would be damned if he let her stay in Dean's room now, and he would make positive that Dean would be the one to clean up the mess he caused in his sheets.

In truth, any other opportunity to be in his arms would be the most happy moment of her life. Now, it just seemed bittersweet... Disappointing in several ways. Denise shakily nodded, eyes closing as her breath came in short huffs. The pain stung greatly now. _There is nothing else I can do... It happened...I am here, of all places... Why is this happening... _She hissed in pain as her body shifted as he picked her up, whimpering into his shoulder as she tried not to curl herself further into a ball. The room he carried her into was definitely nicer than Dean's. The scent of sandalwood encased her senses, soft tan walls and a neatly made bed with a green comforter took up most of the room, with a small night stand beside it with an incense burning and a photo frame of Roman's family. _This must be his room._

He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he set her down gently, holding her head to his chest. He thought she deserved and needed every ounce of kindness for what she just went through, and he would give it to her. He started to pull away, but the small, soft hand on his arm made him stop.

"Please... Don't leave me alone." Her voice made his heart ache, stop, and break. _I am going to murder Dean for this..._ He thought, nodding and sitting down beside her and pulling her into his lap, rocking her gently. Her heart beat became calm again, her eyes shutting as she listened intently at his strong, drum-like heart. It didn't take her long to fall asleep like this, and he was glad that he wouldn't have to face Dean yet. No, he would wait until she was with Seth, then he would keep her safe if it broke into a fight.

His door creaked open, and Seth's two toned head peered in. _"__I__ thought smelled blood."_ He mouthed, barely whispering. _"__Will she be okay?"_ Concern and hurt flashed in his eyes when he looked down at her stained thighs. As soon as Roman had heard her scream earlier, he had sent Seth to his room. If anyone was to confront or talk to Dean about this, it had to be Roman. They were both dominants, they both had say in what they did.

_"Not by a long shot. I'll kill him." _ His jaw tensed, suppressing a small growl, turning it into a low hum. He was surprised she burrowed her face into his chest more, and as his hum continued, her neck and shoulders actually relaxed for the first time that evening.

_"Don't. Let's just keep her away from him for a few weeks, he'll be crawling for forgiveness."_ Seth knelt down in front of them, his hand caressing up her leg – She was out cold, there was no way she would be waking up anytime soon, not because of this stress. Roman's eyes were daggers, staring into Seth's as his hand drifted and lingered on her thigh. _"I'm not going to hurt her, Ro. I might be twisted, but I'd never kick someone while they were..." _He drifted off, his fingers touching the warm, red liquid. Denise squirmed in Roman's lap, her jaw slack as she made a small noise of content in her sleep.

"Seth." His voice was stern, speaking louder than before. Seth's eyes traded brown for black, skin a sickly gray-white as his mouth opened, revealing a nice set of fangs as he tasted the blood from his fingers. Roman's chest thundered like a storm, arms tightening around Denise as Seth started to change into his Vampiric form. "You need to leave." A higher pitched growl echoed from his two toned friend, head cocking to the side as his skin returned to normal, eyes remaining the unnatural black.

"I'm sorry." He croaked, looking at Denise, then Roman, and back again. "I shouldn't have came in." He backed away slowly, bumping into the door as he took a deep breath to calm himself, eyes now a shocking dark gray.

"Go feed." Roman refused to break eye contact with him, not until he would leave. Their eyes were the most revealing thing they had – The slight changes in color, from normal to black, to midnight blue, to gray, and to red let them know if they were preparing to attack, heal themselves, if they were starved or if they were about to feed. "I wont let you put you be a danger to her. Go, now." He received a quick nod, and Seth's obvious struggle with the situation making him leave as hastily as possible.

Roman looked down at the girl in his arms, now realizing she had awoken. Her wide eyes had told him everything he needed to know about what she seen. "How about I set you up with a nice, hot bath? Hmm?" He smiled gently, kissing her temple. He caressed her cheek, holding her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not while I am around. I'm not like them with my girls." His words seemed to have the right effect, her face visually relaxing once more.

"O-Okay... Thank you." Denise used the same small voice when she asked him not to leave. _This girl must be trying to kill me._ Roman thought lovingly as he carried her into the open bathroom, setting her on the sinks cool counter. "I can walk, you know."

"Prove it." He said as he opened the shower curtain, turning the hot water on and placing a stopper in the drain. "But I don't think you're quite ready for it." She scoffed, crossing her arms defiantly at him. "Go ahead!" He placed out a hand for her to grab he smiled mischievously. Denise grabbed his hand, setting her right foot on the floor first, and then her left. She barely stood for two seconds before her knee's buckled beneath her, and the next thing she knew, she was pressed against Roman's chest yet again. "I told you so." His voice became husky, his hand sliding up her spine. _Yep... She is definitely trying to kill me._

"You did..." Denise looked up at him eyes sparkling with curiosity and embarrassment. Her eyes flickered to the bath, then back to him

"Here," He picked her up, staring intently into her eyes as she grasped his shoulder, an arm around his neck. Neither of them could deny they enjoyed this moment, as odd as it was. She could drown in his eyes, and he could melt into her lips if they let themselves do it. He sat her slowly into the water, trying very hard not to be rude and let his eyes roam over her body; his throat was oddly dry as he realized just how close their faces were. She could smell his musk – It was spicy, like cinnamon; he could smell the soft floral notes of her hair, and mixed with the sandalwood scent from his incense in the other room, it was like the best of Heaven blessed his senses. She felt disappointment roll through her body as he moved away to turn off the running water.

"I'll... Leave you to it." Roman put up his hands for a moment, looking at the ceiling as he started to turn away.

"Please, don't..." Denise looked up at him with pleading eyes, an arm outstretched towards him. "I..." She didn't exactly know why she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be left alone, that was for sure, but she would never admit that again.

"Don't have to explain to me." He smiled, sitting down on the floor beside the large tub. "I'll stay, baby girl."

* * *

AN: Alright, would have been longer but I knew you all need SOMETHING to read, and fast. I admit, I am not proud of taking so long, but I think its worth it. Next chapter, we get more smut – The nice kind – and more of Roman's sweet side!


	5. Pain and Pleasure Pt 2

AN: Definitely sorry this was late. I went to a Cinco de Mayo wrestling show and Smackdowns show distracted me from writing half as much as I should. Here we go ~

* * *

It wasn't long before she was comfortable sitting in the tub, her back facing him as he combed her wet hair gently. Roman knew just what to say to get her to loosen up, to get her to gradually trust him. Denise was legitimately surprised to find that they had gone to her place and gotten her preferred body washes and hair supply.

"It wasn't hard, we just followed your scent there and hopped through a window – You have too many movie posters, you know that?" Roman rest a hand on her shoulder as he turned her slightly to look at her face as she started to laugh.

"Don't you dare judge me, they will be worth hundreds some day! The Hobbit Posters are magnificent, and one was signed by Richard Armitage himself." She raised a finger at him as she sunk deeper into the water, attempting to cover herself with the few foamy bubbles that were present. Denise instantly pulled her finger back as he playfully made a biting motion towards her. He regretted it, her eyes showing her sudden fear.

"I'm sorry... I probably shouldn't joke around like that..." He leaned away, looking at the edge of the tub. He just couldn't figure this girl out, _One moment, she is letting me kiss her neck and comb her hair. The next she's terrified of even joking around with me, although it is entertaining... _

"No, it's alright... I just... Never thought that your race, you know... Existed. I'm still trying to get over it." Denise bit at her lower lip, sitting there in silence as she soon realized he wouldn't be talking. "I _do _have some questions...? If I may ask them?" She was hopeful, as he seemed the most relaxed about the situation.

His brow raised, lips pursed as he eyed her expression for a few seconds. "Ask. I'll answer what I can, but if I refuse, don't push it." The seriousness in his tone made her think hard before speaking next. It was difficult to wrap her head around what was happening, and she was handling it the best that she could, but having certain questions unanswered would be one of her breaking points.

"Am I the first girl the three of you have taken for this purpose..? What purpose to I have anyway?" She had no problems looking him in the eyes for this question. It was something Denise had been wondering for hours now, and she wouldn't just let this particular itch go un-scratched.

Roman sighed heavily before answering. "You are not the first girl we have taken as a meal, no. But, the difference between you and them, is that we are going to keep you alive." Her head cocked to the side in confusion. "Usually we drain them completely. But, since we all are getting older, we need to feed less, so taking a person each and draining them until death is senseless." Her mouth formed an 'Oh' in understanding, reaching for a loufa across the tub.

"And what do you get from this...? Surely it would be boring if you just kept me for blood and sex." She pulled at the white mesh that made up the various layers in the loufa absent-mindedly.

"Its... Difficult to say. I do want a plaything of sorts, but I also want an intellectual I can connect with, something a bit difficult to do with either of them. Dean is like a fucking gorilla – But he is my gorilla." They both laughed at his comparison, him reaching into the tub to lightly splash her when she turned her face away from him to hide her smile, her head resting on the edge of the tub. Denise's laughter ceased as she splashed back, her mouth slack in childish surprise, and disappointed when he didn't splash her again. Instead, he grabbed both her hands and rest his chin on the tub casually. "He just cares about wrestling, sex, and feeding. Seth will only talk about his interests, but he will occasionally be open to more." She nodded slowly, pressing her lips into a thin line as she consumed this. "So with you, I want a companion. Someone who I don't just use, but have a relationship with."

"And this companionship... This is permanent isn't it?" Her eyes gazed down at the reflection of his face in the water.

"Yes." Roman dared not tell her that if this experiment ended, it would end with her death. It would ruin the moment, and he expected she would be damaged by it.

"When Seth said he wanted to make me scream first... Did that mean he wanted to do what _he_ did to me?" Denise tried very hard not to make eye contact, feeling as if that would make it more difficult to ask and to hear the answer.

"Oh, Lord no." His voice raised in disbelief that she even asked that, reaching out to grab her shoulder, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes. "Ever since I've known him, he has not once hurt any of his meals or play things." Roman could see the tears brimming in her eyes, and he fought the urge to pull her into a tight, bone crushing embrace. "He has always been at least considerate to the point they were in as little pain as possible. Seth isn't like Dean, so don't cry, baby girl." Denise nodded again, a few tears falling now. He made an exaggerated pouty face, attempting to get her to laugh again; it worked, her laughs low as she wiped at her eyes.

"I think its time for you to get out of the tub." Roman smiled at her, brushing a few wet locks out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, her eyes closing as she let her body become relaxed by the simple, intimate touch. "If you're good and be quick about it, I'll order something special from room service?" The small smile crept up on her lips told him she would enjoy it, confirmed by a small nod as she arose from the tub, streams of bubbles sliding down her body slowly.

She toweled off, wrapping the towel around herself as she tip-toed into the bedroom. An array of fruits, pastries and sandwiches lay on silver platters on a cart. Roman was already plating her meal, a product of two pieces of fluffy bread held an ample amount of yellow cream in between with a drizzle of strawberry syrup. His head snapped up in curiosity as she created a giggle, "What?"

"It's nothing..." She took the plate from him, swiping some of the cream from the center to lick it gingerly from her finger. _Cream puffs... I wonder how they were prepared so soon, the bread is still warm._ Denise sat down on the center of the bed, legs crossed and shoulders hunched. She seemed so normal in this moment, Roman could have sworn it was just another day for her. He took place next to her, pulling her close into his lap. "You are definitely a cuddler, aren't you?" She mused, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Definitely. Skin on skin is the most intimate form of comfort, the ultimate way to show trust..." He skimmed a hand up her arm, resting his finger tips on the nape of her neck. "Vulnerability..." In that moment, the air in the room changed instantly. Denise's skin prickled, the very pit of her stomach shifting and coiling tightly. Her chest quaked with her breath as his hand slid down, forward, caressing the top of her breast. A shudder raced up her spine as his hot breath was against her skin. "He shouldn't have been so rough..." He whispered, nuzzling into her damp hair as she set the plate down.

"I'm sure he'll be better next time... I'll forget this had ever happened someday." Her mouth became dry, voice trembling as the subject was brought up. "I'm sure of it." His hand moved back up over her shoulder, shifting down her side, resting at her hip, drawing small circles.

"You shouldn't be made to forget." He lifted her chin, raising her head off his shoulder, dipping his face so their lips were close enough to kiss; all that needed to happen, was a small, gradual tilt from Denise... "It should be special." The scent of his musk, the thick aroma of the incense burnt out long ago made her head spin with how close he was to her.

"How special?" She knew exactly what would happen when she said those words. From the moment he pulled her into his lap, she could tell he was desperate for a female attention, and she was going to give it to him. Roman was able to make her feel so safe, so calm, so at ease, she didn't even notice her towel slipping off.

"Very." He cupped her chin, kissing her softly. That kiss, that delicate, sweet first kiss ignited a fire within them, that finally sparked once they had broken the kiss to look at each others eyes. Their mouths met again in a feverish frenzy, nipping and licking each others lips but not truly entering each others welcoming mouth. Straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she whimpered, his hand shifting up to rest just shy of her breast. Denise made no attempt to hide her soft cries, mewling like a baby when he lightly squeezed her rear before laying down, taking her with him.

"R-Roman..." She sighed, her body tensing as he turned, placing himself on top of her. He treated her kindly, cradling her neck as he skimmed his nose across her chin.

"Trust me, baby girl. Let me take care of you." He said in a hushed tone, licking a path up to her ear sucking gently on the lobe as his hand massaged her hip, loosening her tension. Her nails dug into his back, moaning as her legs slid open slightly; he took full advantage of his, petting and smoothing his hand over her sex. Denise was able to reach a patch of his nape to bite onto for a few seconds, smoothing her tongue over the raised area to show appreciation for what he was doing. Roman loved pleasing, he knew how to slowly rile someone up and make them bed and shed tears for a sweet release. His finger slid between and over her clit, circling leisurely, groaning from the warmth of her mouth.

"Please..." She mewled, her back arching in pleasure as he slowly slid a single digit inside her wetness. Her hips raised up when he slid in a second and a third practically bucking against his hand from the ever so slight sting that occurred – It may have been too soon to become excited after being used, but she didn't care. Denise wanted this, she wanted Roman, the loving company he brought, the smooth touches of his body against hers.

"What is it, Denise?" He released a controlled, long breath that he had been holding in near her neck. "Do you want me to stop?" Her rapid and gentle pulse, the curve leading up her chin and the way it moved when she swallowed a small breath was hypnotizing. He curled his fingers up and massaged, probing and searching for something. The sudden jolt of her spin and sharp intake of breath told him he had found the right spot.

"Take me...!" Denise felt her eyes starting to water as she felt an intriguing, immensely pleasurable spot was teased by his skilled fingers. She had never felt such a feeling before, it was difficult for her to comprehend it.

"Oh, I will baby girl. In due time." He smiled, kissing the side of her neck as he shifted his body, kissing down her chest, swirling his tongue around her rosebud nipple, making it harden and pebble before pinching and pulling it gently. Her soft moans and gasps just urged him further, massaging her other breast as he caught her soft teat between his teeth, rolling and toying with it. The sensation fuzzed her brain, marring her thoughts as she continued to move her hips against Roman's hand, fucking herself on his fingers. "So eager..." He said, laughing slightly, sliding out his fingers as his mouth continued traveling down, nipping the flesh of her hips, giving small quick licks just above her pelvis. His hands ran up and down the sides of her thighs resting his head on her stomach as he reveled the touch of her body, placing her legs on either side of his head.

Roman looked up at her and smirked, finding her arms strewn across her face, shielding her sight from embarrassment. "Just relax." He whispered, his nose making a line leading to her sex as he inhaled her sweet scent. His tongue slid over her throbbing nub, making her cry out yet again because of how sensitive she was from his teasing.

"Roman Reigns I can't stand this...! Just take me now..." Her leg muscles twitched and inched themselves closer together, trapping his head in place.

"Your body seems to be speaking otherwise." His mouth quickly encased her sex, tongue delving inside her wet folds, her legs now like a vice grip. Denise couldn't stop the slight convulsions of her body, the release of the tension he had build gradually becoming undone as he gave her as much attention he could with his mouth. He had to pin her down to stop her from moving, holding her hips a few inches above the bed, giving him a better angle to get deeper inside her wetness. Roman's attack on her slick folds was relentless, savoring every taste as if it was the juice from apple of Eden.

"God... Yes!" She grabbed the back of his head, fisting his hair, "Oh, yes... Roman!" Denise yelled out as if they were the only people in the whole world, unwearied and completely focused on the pleasure she was being gifted. Her release came like a tidal wave, her body spasming, shaking and collapsing, her moans coming out in short bursts and cries. The room spun, her pulse was off beat, and her body felt as if every stress was wiped away. _I'd cum before, but never like this...! _

She almost felt like a completely different person as he detached himself from her, giving her a final lick before leaning upright on his heels. "That's how a girls first time should feel like." He leaned over her, using one arm to support himself over her as he brushed her now messy hair off her face. "I'd go further but I don't want to hurt you..." He bent his head to kiss her forehead, peppering kisses onto her cheek leading to a sensitive bit of skin between her jaw and ear. "I'm bigger than Dean." Denise felt her face flush with heat; she could not imagine what it would have been like if Roman had... _No, no, don't think about it._ She told herself, her weak arms wrapping themselves around his waist, first finger drawing a pattern on his back.

"Thank you..." She murmured, shoulders shaking as she melted in his grasp. He rolled over, pressing her tightly against his side as he laid down upon the bed, his hand finding its way to her rib cage, settling upon the tattoo that bear his name.

"No need to thank me, baby girl. The feeling is mutual." His head perched on top of hers, simply enjoying the moment they had with each other. Truth be told, he loved this type of love making. No restrictions, all trust, and every bit of him aching to be inside her. He would have made love to her in the fullest, be his consciousness overpowered his lust, there was no way he would hurt her.

Not again.

Not ever.


	6. The Service of Punishment Pt 1

AN: If you have a problem imagining the vampire forms, imagine the vampires from Van Helsing with Hugh Jackman. Also, going to try writing how to pull off a homicide in this chapter, if you have any criticism or advice for writing gory scenes, please tell me in a review or private message. Pardon any errors as it is nearly 3 AM, and I was determined to write until I pass out.

* * *

Seth could not believe how much he had let himself go without, he was more concerned with how Denise was going to fin in their little coven. He was so caught up, he had almost let himself starve – It meant death in any scenario, for himself and quite possibly his other coven members. They had grown such a bond over the last few years, if a single one of them felt a loss, the other two felt the same tenfold. He looked down at the claws that had formed from his transformation, his skin turned into grey leather as he sat upon a rooftop of an apartment a few blocks away. Seth dared not to move much, for every movement brought on a new wave of human scents flooding his senses. In the room below, a couple was fighting over something stupid, he didn't care to listen as to what.

After they had slammed the doors, leaving each other be, he jumped down onto the small patio outside the window to the bed room. The man was laying face down on the bed, hands over his head. _The woman must have left..._ He lifted the window open silently, thanking his lucky stars they had left it unlocked. Cocking his head at him, he stepped closer, taking his time sizing up his prey. He was young, probably mid twenties, various gang tattoos covered his arms and a gun lay on the nightstand. _How can I make this look like a suicide...? Shoot through the neck, drink the waterfall flowing from the wound... Perfect._ He gave a small growl, trying to get his preys' attention.

"W-ha? The fuck are you?" The man rolled onto his back, falling onto the floor like a fool and backed himself into the wall. When he reached for his gun, Seth gave a vicious snarl, puffing out his chest and unfolding the wings in a display of dominance as he lunged towards the man, ripping the gun out of his hand and grabbing him by the neck, lifting him into the air and throwing him to the middle of the room and pouncing on him. He forced the gun back in the mans hand, wrapping his fingers around his own and forcing his hand to shoot himself in the neck. The poor human never stood a chance, the strength and power Seth had was more than he could have ever hoped to match.

Seth eagerly placed his mouth over the oozing wound, lapping at the life sustaining juice greedily, letting some of the blood fall onto the carpeting. His face would be stained, but he could not care less – What is his existence without getting a messy every once in a while? He could feel his form shifting, changing back to his normal self as he fed on the mans lifeless form. He froze as he heard a door outside the room open, and slam shut. _Shit!_ He quickly hid himself behind the door, waiting for the woman.

"Baby, I'm sorry... Just please let me -" He could hear her gasp, fall to the floor and start sobbing. "B-Baby... No... No!" Her screams were in vain, there was no helping that man now, he was long gone. Seth, thinking on his feet, grabbed the woman by her hair and dragged her, kicking and screaming, towards the kitchen. He didn't even bother speaking to her or giving her the courtesy of having her killer look into her eyes as he grabbed a knife from the sink, sliding the knife up her arm, holding her neck still with his other arm as the blood drained onto the floor. The smell of her fear and adrenaline mixing with her blood into the air was a high he was used to, and he would take every chance he could get to smell it.

He _adored_ messing with his prey, and approaches each feeding scientifically. Seth took into consideration what was the most painful, how long until algor and rigor mortis sets in, just so he can make it look like an accident if he was discovered. By means of covering his tracks, he was easily the most advanced feeder in the group, and it is often that Dean has rewarded him because of this.

Being ripped out of his thoughts and activities, his phone blared loudly in his pocket. "The hell happened now...?" He let the woman fall onto the floor as she passed out from blood loss so he could answer his phone. "Is she alright, Roman, did he hurt her again?" He looked down, cursing as he realized the blood was pooling around his boots.

"She's asleep, I went into his room and he's gone. But I think we need to give Dean a lesson... And treat Denise at the same time." The mischief in his voice was obvious, and Seth could hear the soft sound of her snoring in the background.

"Oh? And just how do you plan on punishing our _Master_?" He spat the word as if it was a cruel joke. He knew that if Roman and himself had wanted to, they could overpower Dean in a second.

"...We bring back the chain and collar." Neither of them could suppress the smiles that grew on their faces. Seth stopped unlacing his shoes, leaned back in the chair he now sat in and switched his phone to speaker.

"Am I hearing this correctly? We go full on bondage and humiliation again – And this time I wont be the submissive?" He felt as if he was dreaming. The last time he felt the coolness of the leather around his throat, the bitterness of the rusted metal around his wrists, and the harshness of the whip against his body was brought back fresh and new in his mind.

"Completely correct, babe. He's been too cruel and numb for too long, he needs brought down a peg." Romans voice grew hushed, and Seth could tell that his more dominant side was coming out. Whenever he became silent, he knew that he was deep in thought on how to show his power, his abilities.

"Tonight... Tomorrow... When, Roman?" Seth returned to his boots, carefully avoiding the pool of blood as he went to wipe up his foot prints with one of their towels, being extra careful not to leave streaks.

"Tonight. Pick up a fresh bottle of lube – Apple and cinnamon flavor. She'll like the smell of that one, and I'll arrange our seats for flight tomorrow." Before he could argue or ask otherwise, he was hung up on. Roman always knew how to assert himself in the simplest of ways.

While Seth and Roman ran their errands, Denise was dreaming without peace. It seemed like bizarre dream after dream, nightmare after nightmare seemed to pass through her mind, and nothing seemed to make sense about them. In one dream, she and Seth seemed to be getting along just fine. Laughing, joking, rough housing, then Roman comes in and drains her to death, despite Seth attempting to stop him, the dream ending when she died. In the next dream, Dean was yelling, crying and begging to some dark figure, she could not tell who it was. One thing that confused her most, was that Dean looked particularly young, almost the same age as when he was Jon Moxley. She tried to reach out to him, but when she touched his shoulder, he turned into Seth, and the dark figure turned into a small, defenseless child. The two toned ninja began to hold the brown haired, blue eyed child, and it began to grow, and just as the child started to look like a teenager, starting to look familiar, it ended.

The next... It was terrifying. Denise was sitting in a bed, cuffed to the bed posts, but it wasn't _her_. It looked like her, of course, but her hair was too wavy, her skin too pale, and her eyes pitch black. A cool finger trailed up her naked belly, between her breasts, and creating patterns on her collar bone. Looking down, she realized it was none other than her ex boyfriend – His short, wispy strawberry blond hair, his foggy blue eyes, and crooked nose was unmistakable. He spoke, but she could not hear what he said, just the snapping of metal as she broke free of the cuffs, and tackled him, fighting him off of the bed, pinning him to the ground. She opened her mouth, revealing a fine set of fangs and dug into his neck like it was a fine steak. This was the dream that caused her to wake up in a cold sweat.

What she seen when she awoke was just as surprising, and she questioned if it was another dream, pinching herself. Roman and Seth were standing at the end of the bed on either side, chains in their hands, and looking down and smiling. What was between them, she could not see. "Denise," Roman began, looking up at her with a kind smile, "Our baby girl, we have a little surprise for you." Her arms began to shake as she thought the worst – She was going to be bound again, and possibly hog tied.

"Nothing painful for you, sweetheart." Seth said, failing to hide the devilish smirk upon his lips. "Dean wants to say he's sorry." She sat there confused, as Seth tugged on his chain gently a few times, telling whatever was out of sight on the floor to get up. Facing Roman, the figure of Dean Ambrose revealed himself as he rose from the floor, shirtless. He had a silk black blind fold, a red silicon gag placed in his mouth was tightly in place by a black leather strap. He groaned slightly resting his head on Romans thigh as he tried to right himself.

"We didn't say all the way, Dean." Roman pushed him back down to his knees, causing his blue eyed partner to whimper. Based on how much of a struggle it was just to get up, he must have been crouching for quite a while. Denise took quick note that the leather collar around his neck was attached to Roman's chain, and Seth's chain led behind Dean's back, where his hands were cuffed.

"Wh..." She looked between the two standing men, pulling the covers over her naked body as she arose. "Why did you do this to him?" She took a hard swallow, now fearing for the man who took her virginity. "I thought that Dean was the dominant?"

"Pretty, smart, and knows how BDSM works." Seth smiled proudly. "I knew you weren't stupid." In truth, he had started to worry that maybe her innocence stretched to other aspects, more than just physical.

"I go to raves, I have tattoos and used to get drunk weekly." Denise looked at him frankly, becoming used to the presence of all three of them catching her in such a vulnerable position. "You don't get into that kind of shit without picking up a few things." Her burst of confidence made the Samoan chuckle.

"So, you know how this works then." Seth handed Roman his chain, walking to the right side of the bed, crawling up behind her. "We, and by 'we,' I mean you too," He placed his arms on her shoulders as he sat back on his heels. "We order him to do things." Seth rest his head on her shoulder, looking right at Roman as he spoke. "But we are going to take over the ordering part. You just lay back, and enjoy the pleasure he will give to you." He turned her head towards him, kissing her warmly as he brushed a stray black and blue strand behind her ear.

Denise could not believe what she was hearing, what she was seeing. Dean was at their mercy, when just a few hours ago, she was at his mercy. "Can I hit him?" She whispered, a grin forming on her lips. Seth and Roman burst out laughing, while Dean just groaned in annoyance, making an obvious show of biting down on the ball.

"Actually, you can." Roman said, reaching to his back pocket to get a collapsible riding crop. "You'd probably break it before you would even hurt any one of us." Her jaw fell slack when he tossed the item into her lap.

"Should I...?" She mused, shifting her body slightly to the left to look at Seth easier. Denise probably could start throwing a conniption towards Dean if she had wanted to.

"If you'd like..." Seth slid the back of his fingers up and down her arm. Biting her lip, she looked at the kneeling mass that was Ambrose. "...Get on the bed, asshole." Her smile turned playfully pouty as Dean took a heavy breath.

"Ah, ah, ah. First," Roman tugged on the two chains in his hand, "Doggie needs to get the present that we got baby girl." He took no care as he tore off the blind fold off of his head, more than likely taking a few strands of hair with it, and took the ball gag out of his mouth. Roman bent down, lips against Dean's ear, "Fetch." He pointed to the nightstand on the other side of the bed, and he had no choice but to obey with a growl as Roman gave him enough slack to make the few feet trip. He shuffled on his knees to the night stand, using his teeth to pull open the handle to the second drawer down, thanking whatever God existed that it was shallow. It would have been damn humiliating to dig his head in a deep drawer for a tipped over bottle. The red bottle inside advertised apples and cinnamon sticks and that it 'warms the body for a passionate and explosive experience.'

While they were watching this, Seth had taken it upon himself to start relaxing their precious girl. He started massaging her shoulders, getting her used to his touch and his closeness as he pulled her into his lap, his legs on either side of hers, his growing erection pressing against her rear through his pants. She sighed, leaning back into him, neck tilting to the side to allow more room as he began an onslaught of affection to her skin with his tongue. She was so distracted by him, Denise didn't even notice Dean pouting with the bottle in his mouth as he watched her being treated.

"Good boy." Roman hummed, stepping beside Dead and taking the bottle from him. "You want a reward, don't you?" His partner looked up at him with pleading eyes, his pout more pronounced as he nodded. "Too damn bad." He snatched up the crop from the bed, using it against Dean's back twice, causing a hiss of pain from the chained man. "You're going to have to work a little harder than that."

The thwacks from the crop made Denise jump in her skin, not expecting Roman to get so violent so soon. "Don't worry, he's taken worse in the ring and you know it, Denise." Seth murmured, catching her ear lobe, his arms wrapping around her waist, a shudder racing up her spine. _Just accept you have no power of this right now, _ She told herself, _He has done this before. Otherwise he wouldn't be taking it so well. _ His hands didn't help her lack of focus, his fingers drifting between her legs, teasing the sensitive flesh on her inner thigh.

"Stop, Seth. You know it's the mutt's job to please." Roman sighed, motioning for the two of them to put space between their bodies. Denise gave a small whine in protest, nails digging into Seth's thighs.

"But that felt so nice..." Her eyes shut as she let her body be supported by his still. "Please don't stop yet..." Seth almost started to feel bad for her – He could not deliver the release she wanted, at least not until Roman's say so, but he continued to let himself explore her thighs, hips and waist with feathery touches and occasionally firm, massaging grasps. He could definitely see why Roman preferred girls with an ass, they were perfect.

"Ohh, listen to her beg, Dean." Roman said in a lustfully astonished tone. "Makes you just want to lick up every inch of her to see what other noises she can make, doesn't it?" He pulled back his short hair, his neck arched as he made him focus on her. "Listen to the way her heart pounds for him. Look at the way she lets him touch her. Does it make you jealous? Answer me!" He held the length of the crop across his neck as if it was the edge of a blade.

"Yes, it makes me jealous, Master." His voice was low, quiet and submissive – Something completely out of the norm for him, and she was in awe at how easily Roman seemed to illicit that tone from him.

"Now I'm going to make this a little easier for you to please her... When you get on that bed, I want you to treat her like a Queen... Understood, bitch?" He released his hair from his tight grip once he had nodded, eyes unable to move off of Denise. Roman removed the chain from his cuffs, tossing it beneath the bed as he uncuffed his hands from behind his back, only to cuff them in front. "Do anything funny," He tugged hard on his collar's chain, nearly sending Dean onto his back from the force. "And you will regret it." After getting a proper submissive answer of 'Yes, Master,' Dean crawled onto the large bed. He could see that Denise clearly could not contain herself well as Seth teased her body, red marks covering her neck already.

Dean has not felt so vulnerable and small in years. He felt as if he was just another sex object, and his complete goal was to get Denise off and have his partners get off his back. If how they treated him now, before any of them were close to having sex, was a clue as to how rough tonight was going to be, Dean knew he would have a hard time performing tomorrow. And he would take every beating like a champion, because although he would never admit it, Dean would bend over backwards to keep his coven members, and tonight will just be another example how.

* * *

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. I'M HAVING A SPECIAL OPPORTUNITY GOING ON IF YOU REVIEW THIS STORY! Read my profile for details!

Wheeeeww! Spunky Denise will be wild, and Dean takes punishment like a champ. As for what brand of lube I'm referencing, I have no clue. I just created it at the top of my head. It just sounded really fricken good!

**Update:** Small sentence changes and additions, grammar fixes.


End file.
